Why Ty Lee Ran Away
by ManticSky
Summary: Dare. It's a short one-shot on why Ty Lee ran away. hence name Read, review, enjoy. Or hate. Nonetheless, read and review.


**A/N: THIS IS THE DARE. NOT PART OF MY OTHER STORY. BTW I AM WORKING ON THAT AND IT WILL BE UP BEFORE XMAS. I WILL TRY TO WORK ON IT LATER. THANKS!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I only watch, drool and covet. Haha....so not funny....:( OWELL!_

**WHY TY LEE LEFT HOME**

_Dear Diary,_

_Hello! Ty Lee here! Today, Mother and Father took us to the biggest party I've ever been to. It was at the Fire Lord's very own palace! His majesty Azulon came up to my father and had one of his servants introduce him and us. ALL of us. The poor servant was out of breath by Gin Lei, who was only the fourth named. Then, he smiled. At me! I was so happy that the Fire Lord noticed me, since people never notice me, just all of us. I really like him. I hope his son Prince Iroh is half as good a fire lord as him. Also, when it was time for the grown-ups to sit and talk about boring stuff, they dismissed us and Prince Ozai's son and daughter, whose names are, Zuko and Azula, I beleive. Azula was scary, but kind of nice at the same time. Zuko was so dreamy.... he had pretty eyes. I couldn't help but stare into them. I think Azula is going to be my friend, because she said something to my sisters that made them leave the room, and started talking to me. Me! Then a tall lady came in and left behind a girl about my age. Her name was Mai, but she didn't talk much, even when Azula whispered something into her ear, like she did my sisters. Mai just went "So? Mother told me to stay here, no matter how much lightning you throw at me. I'm Mai, by the way." I was scared that the guards would lock her up in prison, her talking to Princess Azula that way. But Azula just introduced herself and her brother, and even introduced me as her new friend Ty Lee. Haha on you, Mai, I'M her best friend. Oh! And also - _

Ty Lee's diary was cut short by the sound of her mother, Jooju, knocking on the door which led to her bedroom.

"Ji Ji, honey, I'm sorry about the-"

"Ji Ji's bedroom is the next one over."

"Oh, sorry Ting Tah, I didn't realize."

"Mother, I'm not Ting Tah either."

"Who are you then?"

"Mother! Ty Lee! You know that!"

"No, I just saw Ty Lee downstairs."

"Then you were mistaken."

"Sorry. Could you tell Mah Liah that Father is looking for her? And, family meeting in twenty minutes, in the courtyard with you're father's sculpture of Fire Lord Sozin."

_Oh, great. Just wonderful._ She had to locate and catch a sister out of six others, confirm her own identity, get her to believe that there was a family meeting and not just a ploy to get her in trouble, find her own room again, choose an outfit suitable for seeing Father in, get her just-past-shoulder-length hair into a fashionable Fire Nation style, (she hated how short her hair was. She swore one day she'd let it grow out) get downstairs, find all six of her sisters, and find their father's favorite courtyard, the one they were forbidden from unless on dircect orders from either himself, mother, or Fire Lord Azulon, and stand calmly in less than twenty minutes. She sighed. _No time to lose._ She jumped up and yelled at the top of her lungs "MAH LIAH!!"

About three or four sisters stepped out. "Yes?" They all said. "Hey! I'm Mah Liah! Stop doing that Ting Tah! What?"

"Father's looking for you. And family meeting in twenty minutes. Tell EVERYONE! HURRY!"

The room went silent for a split-second. Then Ty Lee had to literally hide in her room so that she wouldn't get trampled by all the screaming, running girls.

She tried to shake it off and find an outfit. _Pink or dark red? Father hates pink, but dark red is so...depressing. Why does our nation have to be circled around fire? It's so bad for your aura to be so negative... _

Once that she had forced herself into the most ugly dress she owned, because father would like it, she pulled her hair up like Fire Nation girls did. She put one bang on front of her eye and the other behind her ear, in her signature style.

Once downstairs, in the courtyard, she scampered up to the other girls, who were already there, and stood quietly at the side of her favorite sister, Yam Hem. She could always tell who Yam Hem was because she always wore her black necklace.

Her father looked at her and glared.

"Ah, and the seventh has arrived. I trust at the next family meeting you will not waste my time and disgrace me by tardiness. Improve, child. Improve."

Ty Lee looked at her shoes. her father did not know who she was, and, quite frankly, he didn't care. He had seven daughters. Sometimes Ty Lee wondered if he even knew any of their names.

He motioned for the seven to sit, and then himself proceeded to, along with Jooju.

"Now, my children, I have good news. I have been invited by our Great Lord Azulon to send each of you to fire nation boarding school. Isn't that wonderful? You will be instructed in a private classroom with other noble's daughters, the Governor's daughter, and even the Fire Princess herself! Of course, there will be no need to give you all separate rooms, since you are all sisters. Two rooms for all six of you. Yam Hem will stay here, and be taught by your mother in the ways of housekeeping and will marry a fine General in two year's time. How do you feel about that, Yam Hem?"

Yam Hem stiffened, and tightened her grip on Ty Lee's hand. "It would be an honor to serve you, father."

Ty Lee jumped up. 'No! You can't! I'll never see her again! It isn't fair!"

But her father stood and smacked her across the face. "You will learn obedience in my presence, young lady. You WILL learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher. I will see to it that you never see Yam Hem again, unless you can prove to me your loyalty.''

"You don't even know my name! You never did!"

"I do so."

"What is it, then?"

"You do not matter. I could lose three of you and it would not matter. Seven children is far too many. The only reason you are still alive is because I am most generous and did not wish to pay for an executioner. Should you defy me again, I may not be so charitable." Everyone froze in place and stared at him wit shocked eyes. Jooju opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it. Ty Lee looked at him with tears splilling out of her eyes, and sat down. Several sisters glared at her.

"I am humbled, father. You are most merciful and I am unworthy of your presence." Ty Lee mumbled, knowing that it was what he wanted to hear.

After that little meeting, nothing was the same again. She was sent to boarding school for two years, and never saw Yam Hem again. Her only friends were Mai and Princess Azula.

_Dear Diary, _

_I know I haven't written in two years, but I wanted to document this. I am running away._

_I haven't seen Yam Hem in two years, and I miss her dearly. I'm twelve years old now, and I can't go on living like this. Everyday, I wake up to see myself staring back at me. Actually, my self times five. I have no identity! When people speak to me, they speak to all of us. I hate, hate, hate when people ignore me because I could be anybody. The only people who know my name are Mai, Princess Azula and Prince Zuko, but something awful has happened and he...he is no longer with us. Mang Fey told me he died, but I doubt that. Poor old Lord Azulon has died, and Prince Ozai has taken over. I let my hair grow, and it is now at my knees. Azula showed me a new hairstyle, a braid, and I wear it everyday. This is who I am, but who I want to be cannot live in a boarding school, condemned to live a life identical to my sisters. I am leaving, and will join a circus. This may be the last day I ever spend in the royal palace, because I'm leaving tonight. Sisters, if you are reading this, I love all of you, and tell Yam Hem I love her, too. Goodbye, because there is a good chance I will never see you again._

_~Ty Lee_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Okay, so how did you like it? It was a little soap opera-y for my taste, but I guess it's just a dare, so yeah, no big deal. READ! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!_


End file.
